Jax/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Kdo si to chce se mnou rozdat?“ Samozvaný velmistr zbraní známý jako Jax je tajemný válečník a žoldák, který proslul svou zdatností v boji a sžíravým sarkasmem. Ačkoliv dokáže výjimečně dobře zacházet s prakticky libovolnou zbraní, bere si často do boje jen kandelábr nebo jiný obyčejný předmět, aby dal svým protivníkům alespoň nějakou šanci. Příběh Nikdo neprojde= Jax seděl se zkříženýma nohama uprostřed mostu s dlouhou násadou své zbraně položenou přes kolena. Za tu dobu, co tudy putoval naposledy, se Demacie moc nezměnila, ale ani to nijak nečekal. Zdejší lidé přistupovali k ochraně svých hranic s až fanatickým zápalem, což z nich dělalo slušné bojovníky. No, aspoň z některých z nich, pomyslel si a otřel krvavou skvrnu z hlavice své lampy, jež zářila měkkým světlem. Kapku pak sklepl přes zábradlí do řeky pod sebou a ze záhybu roucha vytáhl vejce natvrdo, ten den již třetí. Jemně nakřápl skořápku o dlažební kostky, zvolna jej loupal a poslouchal válečníky na konci mostu, jak se dohadují, kdo z nich se mu postaví jako další. Jax si nadzvedl hledí masky a ukousl špičku vajíčka. Zhluboka se nadechl, aby si vychutnal vůni dozrávajícího obilí a čerstvě zoraných polí, jež se táhla k širému horizontu. Povzdechl si; při pohledu na toto mírumilovné království se mu zastesklo po své rodné zemi, která však už dávno podlehla zkáze. Vyhnal si tu vzpomínku z hlavy – věděl, že by ho myšlenky na Icathii jen rozptylovaly. Jeho šat byl těžký, přesto se však teplo slunečních paprsků nedokázalo dostat až na divně zbarvenou a skvrnami pokrytou kůži, která se pod ním ukrývala. Žádný kus Jaxova těla nebyl vidět, což bylo asi dobře. Ani on sám už nevěděl, jak vlastně jeho kůže vypadá. Přes zasněžené vrcholky hor na severu se hnal studený vítr a vzdálená bouře skrápěla deštěm pole a osady. Tam, odkud Jax pocházel, bylo mraků poskrovnu a deště ještě méně. Možná ta bouře zamíří na jih a dláždění na mostě pak bude klouzat. Třeba by to pak pro něj bylo aspoň trochu zajímavější. Jenže také by to ztížilo boj protivníkům. Což by konec konců nemuselo být od věci. Vždyť válečník, jenž by si zasloužil bojovat po jeho boku proti stvůrám z neznáma, se musí umět přizpůsobit. Zaslechl řinčení zbroje a vzduch prosekla tasená čepel. „Postav se a bojuj,“ přikázal mu mocný hlas. Jax pozvedl prst a zvolna dojedl vejce. Olízl si rty, vrátil masku zpět na tvář a teprve pak vzhlédl k bojovníkovi, jenž stál před ním. Byl mocné postavy, se širokými rameny a svalnatými pažemi. Od hlavy k patě byl zakutý v zářivé zbroji z nablýskané oceli a svíral jedenapůlruční meč s břity po obou stranách. A zdálo se, že ho umí používat. Jax uznale pokýval hlavou. „Vypadáš jako chlapík, který dokáže celý den kácet duby a ještě mu zbude dost sil na hospodskou rvačku,“ poznamenal Jax. „Nebudu s tebou plýtvat slovy, zrůdo,“ řekl válečník a zaujal stejnou bojovou pozici jako ostatní před ním. Jax povzdychl zklamáním. Ani porážka patnácti předchozích mužů je nic nenaučila. „Zrůdo?“ podivil se a jediným plynulým pohybem se postavil. „Mohl bych ti ukázat pár zrůd, ale bojím se, že bys nepřežil dost dlouho na to, abys komukoliv řekl, jak takové opravdové příšery vlastně vypadají.“ Máchl svou lampou, aby si uvolnil ramenní svaly. Ne snad, že by to potřeboval, ale bojoval s krátkými přestávkami už čtyři hodiny, a tak by si jeho protivník třeba mohl myslet, že má nějakou šanci na vítězství. „Za Demacii!“ zvolal šermíř a zaútočil touž nudnou a předvídatelnou sérií útoků jako všichni ostatní. Byl rychlý a dost silný, aby udržel meč jen v jedné ruce. Jax prvnímu úderu uhnul, před druhým se skrčil a třetí odrazil vlastní zbraní. Pootočením se dostal protivníkovi na tělo a přirazil mu vlastní loket ze strany k helmici. Kov se promáčkl a muž s bolestným zachroptěním klesl na jedno koleno. Jax počkal, než soupeři přestane zvonit v uších. Ten si strhl helmu a hodil ji přes okraj mostu. Mohutnému válečníkovi stékala po skráni krev, ale Jaxe překvapilo, nakolik dokázal krotit svůj vztek. Demacijci si vždy nesmírně zakládali na disciplíně a byl rád, že v tomto směru zůstalo vše při starém. Muž se zhluboka nadechl a znovu zaútočil, tentokrát sérií nesmírně rychlých švihů na horní i dolní část těla, kombinací širokých seků, bleskových výpadů a máchnutí nad hlavou. Jax je všechny odrážel svou lampou, která se ani na okamžik nezastavila, blokovala Demacijcovu zbraň a bolestivě jej zasahovala do paží i nohou. Naznačil výpad vlevo, zahákl tyč soupeři za nohy a srazil jej na záda. Patku lampy mu pak zarazil do břicha, čímž ho přinutil sbalit se do klubíčka a marně lapat po dechu. „Už máš dost?“ zeptal se Jax. „Můžu si prohodit ruce, jestli ti to pomůže.“ „Každý Demacijec by raději zemřel, než by se vzdal nepříteli,“ zavrčel válečník a ztěžka se zvedl na nohy. Jaxovo vysmívání způsobilo, že se jeho maska stoického klidu začala bortit, a jeho další útok byl vedený s plnou zuřivostí, která nebrala ohledy na žádnou disciplínu či finesy. Jax se skrčil před odvážným výpadem, který jej měl připravit o hlavu, a sevřel svou lampu jen jednou rukou. Obloukem s ní švihnul pod protivníkův meč a otočil zápěstím. Zbraň vylétla Demacijci z ruky a rotovala vzduchem. Jax ji hbitě chytil volnou rukou. „Hezká zbraň,“ pokýval uznale hlavou a roztočil její čepel ve složitém mlýnku. „Lehčí, než se zdá.“ Demacijec tasil dýku a vrhnul se na něj. Jax nad jeho pošetilostí jen zakroutil hlavou. Hodil meč z mostu a několika úkroky se vyhnul sadě bleskurychlých výpadů. Skrčil se pod širokým máchnutím a pak otevřenou dlaní zachytil ruku, která ohromnou silou vedla úder zprava. Kývl směrem k řece. „Doufám, že umíš plavat,“ řekl a otočením zápěstí zvedl obrněného válečníka ze země a mrštil jím přes zábradlí mostu. Muž padl s mohutným cáknutím do řeky a Jax postavil svou lampu na dláždění. „Tak kdo bude další?“ zeptal se. „Nejspíš já,“ řekla žena, která na druhém konci mostu právě sesedala ze šedého valacha. Boky jejího oře byly zpěněné potem, na plášti se jí usadil prach zvířený zběsilou jízdou. Tělo jí chránil kyrys ze stříbřité oceli a u boku se jí houpal dlouhý meč. Rázným krokem prošla kolem skupiny mužů, každý její pohyb byl dokonale úsporný a vyvážený, vyzařovala z ní absolutní jistota ve vlastní schopnosti. Obličej s ostře řezanými vznešenými rysy rámovaly tmavé vlasy protkané proužky v barvě šarlatu. V očích se jí zračil chlad a nemilosrdnost. Slibovaly pouze smrt. „Kdo jsi?“ zeptal se Jax se zájmem. „Jsem Fiora z rodu Laurentů,“ řekla a tasila svou zbraň – soubojovou šavli, na jejímž dokonalém ostří tančily odlesky. „A tohle je můj most.“ Jax se pod svou maskou zakřenil. Konečně protivník, se kterým stojí za to bojovat! |-| Druhý= }} |-| První= Nejdovednější zápasník turnaje Institutu Války, samozvaný 'Velmistr zbraní', vybojoval 152 výher za sebou. Nikdo nikdy nedosáhl ani poloviny tohoto čísla. Ještě obdivuhodnější ale je, že v žádných jiných zápasech předtím nebojoval. Ve strachu, že by se tento neporazitelný bojovník rozhodl ohrozit mír, který konečně ukončil Runové války, ho Liga vykázala z arény. Ale v zájmu Institutu nakonec ustoupila a uznala, že neobvyklé dovednosti šampiona by neměly vést k zákazu účasti na turnajích. Jaxovi bylo tedy opět povoleno se účastnit pod jednou podmínkou: je mu dovoleno bojovat pouze se zbraněmi, které Liga uzná za vhodné. Pro teď se seznam povolených zbraní skládá z kandelábru, kuřecí nohy, špachtle a rybářského prutu. de:Jax/Background en:Jax/Background fr:Jax/Historique pl:Jax/historia ru:Jax/Background sk:Jax/Background Kategorie:Příběh